Ton souffle sur ma peau
by Terumomo
Summary: Histoire somme toute des plus classiques. Rien de bien original : Wolfram veut rompre, Yuuri aussi au début, mais finalement...


Voici ma première fic sur Kyo Kara Maoh. Bon, l'histoire n'a ren d'exceptionnelle. Elle est même tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique avec un Wofram qui veut rompre et un Yuuri qui ne veut pas. Et tout ça, ça se finit au lit. Rien de mieux pour disciper un malentendu.

Vous l'aurez compris, le couple de cet OS c'est Yuuri/Wolfram. De toute manière je ne vois pas un autre couple de possible avec Yuuri.

Voilàa, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Ton souffle sur ma peau

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans que Yuuri était devenu le Maoh. Plus de trois ans qu'il partageait sa vie entre le château du Serment de Sang et la Terre. Plus de trois ans qu'il avait deux familles qui se languissaient de lui. L'une sur Terre, où sa mère et son frère lui rendaient la vie impossible, mais c'était tout de même agréable. L'autre se trouvant à Shinmakoku composée de son adorable petite fille, Greta, et de son insupportable fiancé, Wolfram.

Parlons en de se fiancé. Au bout de trois ans, il était toujours aussi volcanique, si ce n'est même plus. Il l'accusait de tricheur dès lors qu'il avait le malheur d'approcher d'un peu trop prés n'importe qui allant des adolescents aux vieillards. C'est crises de pseudo jalousie lui faisaient vivre un enfer au quotidien. Yuuri savait que si Wolfram jouait au parfais petit fiancé c'était pour respecter le protocole. Il n'était pas un des plus fiers mazoku pour rien. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rompre leur engagement.

Seulement voilà, cet engagement commençait à peser lourd sur la conscience du jeune Maoh. Il n'y avait aucun amour d'un côté comme de l'autre alors pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? La fierté ne valait pas la peine de foutre sa vie en l'air pour une promesse consentie par erreur ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'un superbe homme comme Wolfram, tellement beau, fort et passionné, ayant certes un caractère de cochon, mais tellement attachant, pouvait trouver à lui Shibuya Yuuri, simple lycéen propulsé Maoh d'un pays inconnu dans un monde parallèle ?

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui se dirige vers son fiancé de sa démarche assurée et élégante.

- Yuuri, j'ai a te parler, dit-il en claquant les mains sur le bureau royal.

- Qu'y a-t-il Wolfram ?

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour rendre son fiancé si colérique.

- J'aimerai que l'on…

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Gwendal suivit par Gunter dans le bureau. Wolfram avait l'air de fulminer sur place. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler en tête à tête avec Yuuri, il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour les déranger.

- Nous avons reçu un rapport des troupes se situant à la frontière nord et j'aimerais vous en faire part, dit-il en ne faisant aucune attention à la présence de son jeune frère qui lui lançait des regards presque assassins.

- C'est que Wolfram voulait me parler et…

- C'est bon. Ton travail est plus urgent. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de revenir dans la chambre ce soir. Puis, il fit demi tour et sortit du bureau en claquant, une fois n'est pas coutume, la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Yuuri avait appréhendé toute l'après-midi la discussion qu'il aurait avec Wolfram. Ce dernier avait l'air bien remonté et il craignait le pire pour sa sûreté. Avec son fiancé, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il pénétra dans la chambre au moment ou le soleil commençait à se coucher, tapissant le ciel de couleurs roses-orangées. Tableau qui aurait pu l'émouvoir si la perspective de discuter avec le blond ne l'aurait pas autant inquiété. Wolfram se tenait devant l'uns des immenses fenêtres de la chambre, l'air absorbé par sa contemplation. Yuuri hésita à le déranger un instant, d'autant que celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

- Wolfram ?

Le susnommé sursauta légèrement avant de faire quelques gestes à la va vite. C'était un comportement inhabituel de sa part. Le blond se retourna, un air plutôt grave peint au visage. On aurait dit qu'il avait les yeux rouges, mais ce devait être une idée. Après tout il n'avait encore jamais vu Wolfram pleurer. Néanmoins c'est inquiet que Yuuri le questionna.

- Tu vas bien Wolfram ?

- Bien sûr boulet ! Je vais très bien.

- Ne m'appel pas boulet ! S'exclama Yuuri. Cette réplique était devenue un automatisme.

-Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu me voulais ?

Le regard de Wolfram se voila quelque peu rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce étrange.

- Je vais être clair. Je veux que tu rompes notre engagement.

- Qu… quoi !

Yuuri ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre pareille chose. Il ne voulait que rompre les fiançailles. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de le faire s'inquiéter pour si peu.

- Romps nos fiançailles, répéta calmement même froidement le blond. Bizarrement, Yuuri, qui dans un premier temps, s'était réjouit, sentit surgir en lui un léger pincement au cœur. Pourquoi y avait-il ce malaise qui montait en lui ? C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, non ?

- Tu… tu es sûr de toi Wolf ?

- Boulet ! S'écria le blond, pris d'une subite colère qui fit reculer Yuuri. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas accepter tout de suite au lieu de faire durer le supplice !

- Le supplice ? Mais enfin, c'est toi qui parles soudainement de rupture.

- Tu ne demandes que ça depuis trois ans ! Sois heureux, je t'offre une porte de sortie ! Je te rends ta liberté !

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est quoi le problème ? Je croyais que tu tenais à ses fiançailles, même si tu n'éprouves strictement rien pour moi.

D'un coup toute la colère de Wolfram s'estompa. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot venait de dire ? Qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Bon sang, était-il tellement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le profond amour qu'il nourrissait à son égard ? Cela confirma au blond que son roi ne ressentait aucunement ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il ressente pour lui. Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine, laissant son corps froid et amorphe. Il le sentait, il le savait, mais se l'entendre dire clairement était ce qu'il y avait de plus dur. Wolfram retint avec peine les larmes qui voulaient s'écoulaient de ses yeux qui en étaient déjà remplis.

- Wolfram ? Demanda le Maoh devant le silence de son ami.

- Tu ne me donneras jamais ce que je désire, alors pourquoi faire durer la comédie. Je te rends ta liberté Yuuri Shibuya 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku.

Le blond se retourna pour saisir sa robe de nuit posée sur le rebord d'une chaise et se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Yuuri saisit le bras fin lorsqu'il le vit amorcer quelques pas afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne s'enfuit.

- Mais enfin, explique toi ban sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te donne ? Je ne comprends rien moi !

Il sentit le corps de son compagnon trembler. De rage ou de peine, il ne saurait le dire. Une chose était sur, Wolfram était vraiment touché par ses paroles. En bien ou en mal, encore une fois il ne le savait pas. Furtivement, la tête de celui-ci se retourna juste assez pour qu'il aperçoive les larmes couler sur les joues pales. Étonné, il lâcha prise permettant au mazoku de fuir vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

* * *

Il resta un bon moment planté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux dans le vide. C'était quoi cette soudaine envie de rompre les fiançailles ? S'il en avait envie, pourquoi Wolfram en était-il se affecté ? Et pourquoi, grand dieu, pourquoi pleurait-il ? A le voir comme ça, si vulnérable, Yuuri l'aurait prit dans ses bras et serré contre son cœur. Il aimait le Wolfram volcanique, hautain, colérique qui le suivait partout lui rappelant à longueur de temps qu'ils étaient fiancés. Mais le Wolfram qu'il avait vu ce soir, triste et pleurant, si faible ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait le voir heureux et passionné, alors si rompre leur engagement voulait dire perdre à jamais le Wolfram qu'il connaissait, il ne le ferait pas. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il enfila son pyjama et attendit que son fiancé sorte de la salle de bain.

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard qu'il se décida à ressortir. Yuuri tourna un visage déterminé vers lui. Toute trace de larmes avait disparu et c'est un regard dur qui lui fut rendu. Il venait d'ouvrir les couverture pour se glisser entre elles quant Yuuri le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de la couche. Il se planta bien en face de lui.

- Je ne romprais pas notre engagement, dit-il fermement.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'énerva le blond.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux.

- Tu comptes m'humilier de la sorte encore longtemps !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je t'humilie Wolfram.

- En maintenant cette promesse alors que tu ne comptes pas l'honorer !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que…

- C'est évident ! S'emporta Wolfram en faisant de grands gestes des bras. Il était devenu soudainement rouge de part son énervement et de l'émotion qui l'animait.

- Tout le monde le sait, reprit-il plus calmement devant l'air inquiet et apeuré de Yuuri. C'était une erreur. Tu ne connaissais pas nos coutumes. Cet engagement n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux. Seulement même si au départ je le faisais juste pour respecter la coutume, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'une lavette qui ne remarque rien de ce qui l'entoure et encore des sentiments que son entourage éprouve pour lui !

Wolfram se tu comme abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Bizarrement, prononcer ses mots qu'il n'avait nullement prévu de porter à la connaissance de Yuuri, l'avait comme qui dirait vider d'une bonne partie de son énergie. Voilà ce que l'on obtient à pousser les gens à bout.

- Wol…

- C'est bon. Je sais très bien ce que tu en penses. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Une nouvelle fois ses larmes voulurent déborder du rempart de ses paupières, mais il les retint. Oh, pas bien longtemps, puisque les traîtresses forcèrent bien vite le passage et se libérèrent du joug de leurs geôlières qui furent bien vites submergées et rendirent les armes, permettant aux deux ruisseaux assécher de reprendre vigueur sur les joues maintenant rougies de leur propriétaire. Cachant ses honteuses larmes en se retournant, Wolfram n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci était choqué. Le mot n'était pas assez fort. Lui, qui pendant tout ce temps pensait que Wolfram ne ressentait rien pour lui, l'aimait en fait depuis le début. Enfin pas stricto sensu depuis le début, puisqu'au départ il restait avec lui par obligation, mais finalement il l'aimait ! Et lui dans tout ça que ressentait pour Wolfram ? Certes, il ne le détestait pas. Même si à choisir il dirait qu'il l'aimait plutôt que l'inverse. Mais comment interpréter les différentes sensations qui le traversaient à l'instant ? De la joie, il y en avait à revendre. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt de la flatterie ? De l'incompréhension, elle avait finit par disparaître totalement avalée par ce torrent pur de lave en fusion qui se répandait jusqu'à son cœur l'enfermant dans la douce torture qu'étaient les palpitations effrénées. La tristesse, il y en avait plus que de nécessaire en voyant l'état dans lequel s'était mis Wolfram par sa faute.

Son corps se mit à agir avant qu'il n'ait pu le contrôler et ses bras encerclèrent la fine silhouette de son fiancé. Un sourire béat prit place sur ses lèvres quant il sentit la chaleur du corps contre sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore, si possible. Et c'est là, là qu'il compris. Sa place était tout simplement là, aux côtés de Wolfram. C'était pourtant tellement évident. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Yuuri raffermit sa prise sur le corps en face de lui. Wolfram se tendit quand il sentit le souffle de Yuuri lui chatouiller le cou.

- Yu… Yuuri ?

- Chuuut… je suis désolé Wolf. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Des tremblements parcoururent les corps frêle et fin du mazoku. Yuuri le fit se retourner dans ses bras et admira la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient dans la pâleur de la lune tandis que ses yeux verts transparaissaient dans la nuit noire. Les fins sillons salés qui serpentaient le long de ses joues donnaient à la scène quelque chose d'irréel. En tout point, à ce moment précis Wolfram ressemblait à un ange, un ange triste certes, mais à un ange quand même. Le cœur de Yuuri se mis à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était si beau. Lentement sa main vint caresser l'un des joues humide du blond puis remonta pour venir récolter les dernières perles salées qui roulaient des paupières clauses. Le choc du mazoku avait été si grand que ses larmes c'étaient taries. Quand la caresse se stoppa, les deux orbes émeraude réapparurent et se fixèrent dans les yeux de jais. Yuuri pu y lire toute l'incompréhension qui agitait l'esprit de son fiancé, et c'est donc tout naturellement, au rythme des battement effrénés de son cœur qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un chaste baiser qui transporta Yuuri de bonheur, ses lèvres était tellement chaudes, douce et humides teintées d'une pointe salée du aux récentes larmes.

- Yu… mais qu'as-tu…

Il ne pu finir que les lèvres de Yuuri happèrent une nouvelle fois les siennes. Le blond finit par ce décrisper et ferma progressivement les yeux s'abandonnant à l'étreinte réconfortante du Maoh. Il voulait profiter de ce doux échange que lui donnait Yuuri bien qu'il sache que ce serait très certainement le seul et unique qu'il n'aurait jamais. Lorsque la langue de son vis-à-vis s'infiltra dans sa bouche, il rouvrit des yeux exorbités et gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son timide fiancé dépasse le simple petit baiser d'enfant. La langue du roi joua lentement d'abord puis avec passion avec la sienne, la faisant virevolter, tourner dans une danse inconnue mais tellement agréable. Le baiser du bientôt prendre fin à cause du manque d'air. Wolfram reprit tant bien que mal son souffle suite à se baiser. Au bout de plusieurs goulée d'air aspirées il pu enfin reprendre la parole.

- P… pourquoi ?

- Désolé Wolf, dit-il en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa joue, l'autre venant s'accrocher à sa taille. Tu pourras me traiter de lavette autant que tu le désires mais je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Je t'aime Wolfram.

- Qu… ne te moques pas de moi ! S'écria Wolfram en essayant de se soustraire la prise que le roi exerçait sur son corps.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit le brun dans un doux sourire. Les joues de wolfram avaient acquis une adorable couleur rosée le rendant encore plus tentant.

- Arrêtes… je ne peux pas croire ces mots. Ce serait une utopie, je le sais bien.

- Wolfram, appela le Maoh de sa voix douce.

Le blond refusant de relever la tête, Yuuri prit son visage en coupe pour fixer ses orbes de jais dans celles émeraude.

- Je t'aime. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre. Seulement j'étais bien trop borné pour me rendre compte de la profondeur des sentiments que je nourrissais pour toi. Le fait que je ne connaissais pas vos coutumes et que je me sois retrouvé fiancé par erreur à toi m'a fait rire au début. Moi, fiancé à un homme aussi beau soit-il, ne changeait rien au fait que dans mon esprit ce ne pouvait être réel. Malgré tout tu es resté auprès de moi outrepassant mon indifférence au sujet de nos fiançailles. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment j'ai commencé à te voir autrement que comme un ami. Excuses-moi, il aura fallu que tu en arrives à cette extrémité pour que je comprenne.

Durant toute cette déclaration wolfram n'avait pas quitté des yeux ceux de son fiancé et il put voir la sincérité de ses propos. Cette simple constatation le rendit si heureux que les larmes coulèrent librement, mais cette fois il ne tenta rien pour les retenir.

- Wolf tu…

- Idiot ! S'écria le blond en se jetant dans ses bras. Yuuri offrit à son fiancé l'étreinte qu'il lui demandait. La tête de wolfram s'était nichée dans son cou, sa respiration caressant sa peau. Une chaleur jusque la inconnue lui tirailla le bas ventre. Ce corps chaud et tremblant qui était collé à lui le faisait réagir. Il se dépêcha de se détacher de son fiancé. Il était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Seulement wolfram lui semblait maintenant plus séduisant que jamais auréolé par la douce clarté de la lune, le visage brillant de larmes, la bouche gonflée et rougies par les précédents baisers et la chemise de nuit froissée, l'une des bretelles ayant glissée sur le bras dévoilant le cou et l'épaules du blond.

La partie inférieure de son anatomie se réveilla et il ne pu contrôler ses pulsion dévorant avidement les lèvres de son promis. Ses mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure soyeuse alors qu'il collait son bassin à celui du blond. Wolfram fut tout d'abord étonné de sentir l'excitation du brun contre sa hanche mais il apprécia d'autant plus les ondulations du bassin de son fiancé. Bientôt Yuuri glissa dans le cou de son futur amant léchouillant et mordillant la fine peau d'albâtre. L'une de ses main se positionna sur la cuisse du blond et remonta vers les hanches entraînant le tissu avec elle. Wolfram était perdu dans les sensations nouvelles que faisait naître en lui son aimé, lâchant des soupirs de contentement. D'un coup il sentit sa robe de nuit glisser à ses pied le laissant entièrement nu face à la fraîcheur de la pièce qui fit naître la chair de poule sur sa peau mais surtout, exposant sa nudité sans aucuns complexes aux regards langoureux de son vis-à-vis.

- Viens Yuuri. Tout cela t'appartiens, dit-il en ouvrant les bras un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Yuuri ne se le fit pas répéter et vient cueillir la couche tentatrice. Les fines mains de Wolfram déboutonnèrent le haut du pyjama royal qui glissa sur les épaules musclées du roi. Il s'était incroyablement développé ses dernières années avec son sport terrien.

Sentir la peau nue de Wolfram contre son torse découvert enhardit Yuuri qui descendit une nouvelle fois dans le cou suçant douloureusement la peau pour y laisser sa marque. Il vint ensuite titiller les grains de chaire rosée. Wolfram gémit de plaisir ses tétons devenant hypersensibles sous les assauts répétés de la langue et des dents de son fiancé. Yuuri continua son chemin, s'agenouillant, alors qu'il s'amusait avec le nombril du blond. Puis, il s'arrêta à la verge dressée qui n'attendait que lui. Il embrassa d'abord le gland avant de la prendre en bouche faisant sursauter Wolfram qui lâcha un petit cri aigu quand il passa sa langue rugueuse dessus. Il le prit finalement entièrement en bouche, ravissant son compagnon qui agrippa de ses mains les mèches ébènes.

Les gémissement de Wolfram s'accentuaient à la vitesse du mouvement de va et vient de son amant. Il ne put prévenir Yuuri de sa prochaine jouissance qu'il se libérait déjà dans sa bouche. Ses jambes flageolant terriblement, il commença à s'écrouler mais fit recueillit par les bras de Yuuri qui le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Il regarda un instant tenter de reprendre sa respiration après l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre.

Profitant de son manque de réactions, il se plaça entre ses jambes, qu'il avait préalablement ouvertes, après avoir retiré le reste de ses vêtements. Sentir entièrement Wolfram sous lui, peau contre peau, l'électrisa et sembla réveiller se dernier qui se demanda comment et quand il était arrivé sur le lit et surtout pourquoi Yuuri était complètement étalé sur lui. Souriant, le brun amorça une ondulation du bassin faisant crier Wolfram déjà à fleur de peau. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation non apaisée de son fiancé contre son bas ventre et cela suffit à commencer à réveiller la sienne. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de son roi quand celui-ci remonta dans son cou repassant un cou de langue sur le suçon qu'il avait déjà fait plus tôt.

Yuuri pouvait entendre les gémissements étouffés de Wolfram qui lui parvenait directement dans l'oreille et qui l'excitait d'autant plus. N'y tenant plus, il présenta deux doigts à Wolfram qui, comprenant ce qu'il voulait se dépêcha de les gober. Sensuellement, il les lécha, les suça, parfaitement conscient de l'effet que cela produisait chez Yuuri qui le regardait maintenant avec une envie à peine contrôlée. Une fois bien humidifié, il dirigea ses deux doigts vers l'intimité du blond. Il pénétra doucement le premier et Wolfram se tendit, lâchant un gémissement d'inconfort. Voyant qu'il le supportait plutôt bien, Yuuri fit entrer le deuxième qui procura cette fois une vague de douleur chez le blond. Il bloquait sa respiration et retenait son souffle, la douleur semblant le paralyser. Les caresse que Yuuri lui procura le calmèrent graduellement et le brun pu commencer ses mouvements dans son intimité. Il alterna entre mouvements lascifs et mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir le fourreau de chair à sa prochaine entrée.

Au bout de longues minutes de ce jeu, qui étaient presque insoutenables pour le Maoh à l'entente des divers sons que produisait son fiancé à chaque nouvelle poussée, il retira ses doigts sous les grognements de frustration de Wolfram. Il rapprocha son membre gorgé de plaisir de l'entrée de l'intimité de celui-ci. Après un regard qu'ils échangèrent il le pénétra doucement savourant la sensation exquise que cela produisait. A cette intrusion beaucoup plus conséquente que la dernière, Wolfram se tendit en lâchant un cri de pur douleur qui inquiéta Yuuri qui se força par la même à arrêter sa progression.

- Yu… con… continus… souffla le mazoku en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il finit de le pénétrer en une fois sous les yeux exorbités de son amant d'où coulaient quelques larmes. Sa respiration se fit douloureuse et son corps tremblait comme une feuille mais jamais il n'avait était aussi heureux de sentir Yuuri si proche de lui, en lui. Quant les mouvements de va et vient commencèrent plus rien de clair ne parvint à l'esprit du blond. Gémissements de douleur et de plaisir se mêlèrent pour accentuer les sensations. Wolfram s'agrippa aux épaule de son amant tellement les sensation devenaient intenses. Il ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir, la douleur l'ayant complètement quitté.

Puis se fut l'extase quand Yuuri toucha la partie de son anatomie qui le fit littéralement hurler de plaisir électrisant tout son corps. Frappant allégrement la prostate ainsi trouvée, le demi-mazoku répéta les coups de buttoir jusqu'à ce que ce fût la délivrance pour chacun d'eux. Wolfram se déversa entre leur deux corps humides et collant tandis que Yuuri se libéra à l'intérieur même de son amant le corps tendu à l'extrême. Il retomba lourdement sur lui essoufflé, la respiration sifflante après avoir reprit un peu contenance, il s'ôta de lui et glissa sur le dos à ses côtés. Il sentit Wolfram se caller contre lui, en bras en travers de son torse, le nez dans son cou et une de ses jambes s'emmêlant aux siennes.

- Tu veux toujours que l'on se sépare ? Demanda Yuuri en caressant lascivement la chevelure blonde en désordre et légèrement humide.

- Certainement pas. Tu es une mauviette mais tu es ma mauviette maintenant, répliqua Wolfram la voix cassé.

Il le sentit se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et le serra donc un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Au moins maintenant il pourrait profiter à jamais du souffle chaud de Wolfram sur sa peau et il en sourit s'avance.

* * *

J'espére que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine.


End file.
